During 2008-2009 significant progress was made in a number of areas. A new 32 channel detector for 7T MRI was tested and evaluated and shown to lead to a 20% improved sensitivity. Comparison with simulations showed that this performance now approaches the maximum theoretically achievable with the current technology. Future efforts may include cooling of the detector elements. Improved techniques for homogenizing the Bo field were developed and shown to be significantly more robust than previous techniques. Also, improved techniques were developed to measure transverse relaxation parameters. A project to improve B1 uniformity based on multi-channel excitation was continued with a focus to more accurately control the individual channels. Measurements on realistic head phantoms have indicated that the method is effective in reducing spatial B1 variations;nevertheless, additional technology may be needed to achieve the uniformity required for specific applications. A new scanner platform currently being purchased will facilitate this.